How Dancing Changed A Life
by Kai's the Best
Summary: Heero is a jock and never conisdered learn to dance would be enjoyable. Read to find out how dancing changed his life in more ways than 1
1. Chapter 1

Rating – M

Pairing – Heero/Relena Duo/Hilde

AU

Disclaimer – Don't own any of the characters used.

How Dancing Changed a Life

Heero swung his bag onto his back and grabbed his helmet. He was about to leave when the voice of his 'father' stopped him.

"Where do you think your going young man?" the voice asked. Heero groaned and turned round to face his adoptive father Dr J.

"I'm going to school. It's the start of senior year and we get to choose the sport we're doing for the year. I need to be there to get the one I want" answered Heero. Dr J shook his head. Once again, Heero groaned. He knew what was coming.

"Not without your breakfast. Now put those down and go and sit at the table and eat" Dr J ordered. Heero did as he was told and sat down. Dr J limped over and poured Heero a cup of coffee.

"There now eat up" Dr J said and soon they both began to eat. Heero finished quickly said a quick goodbye and left.

School

"Come on Heero where you are?" Duo said getting anxious. A few moment's later Duo jumped when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned round at the sound of laughter. There stood behind him was Wufei, Trowa and Quatre laughing at him.

"Maxwell you're like a nervous bride waiting for her groom." Trowa said whilst laughing.

"It's not funny. If he doesn't turn up, he won't get the sport he wants" Duo said.

"Well that's his fault he slept in" Wufie replied.

"Hey look what the cat's dragged in?" They turned and stared as Heero parked his bike and walked up the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Duo cried as he hugged Heero. Heero glared at him and Duo backed away.

"Slept in and J wouldn't let me leave without breakfast. So what's left? I hope is something decent?" Heero asked. The three of them looked at each other nervously or Duo looked nervous whereas Wufei, Trowa and Quatre remained calm. Heero turned to Duo and raised an eyebrow.

"Well…last time I looked there was a few left but now there's…only….dancing left" and with that Heero burst out laughing.

"That's a good one Duo but do you think I'm stupid" Heero replied. However the looks on his friend's faces told him otherwise. Heero walked up to the dancing booth and looked at her.

"Excuse me but is this the last one left?" He asked. The girl looked up and nodded. Heero sighed. He was going to kill J tonight.

"Alright then. Can I have the pen?" he asked. The girl nodded and handed a pen to him and he signed the form. His eyes widened as he looked at the form, as he was the only boy signed up for dancing. Oh well it's only for a year. The girl gave him a schedule on when his lessons would be and what time they started.

"By the way what's your name?" he asked. She looked up at him and smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out?" she replied before walking away, books in hand. Duo whistled and patted Heero on the back.

"Now she is one good looking chick. Good luck" Duo said. Heero turned and raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to need it" Duo continued and the five of them walked off to class.

Relena walked into class with a small smile on her face. She spotted Hilde and walked over and sat beside her. Hilde looked at her and smiled herself.

"What's made you so happy?" Hilde asked.

"Well lets just say today's dance lesson will be rather interesting" Relena answered and left it at that. Hilde nodded.

After school

School had just finished and Heero was putting his books in his locker before going to his next class dancing. Unfortunately the dance class were after school, therefore he had to stay an extra hour behind. Well he might as well get this over with and with that Heero walked down the hall to dance class.

Authors note – This is my first Gundam Wing story. I mostly write yoai with Kai/Tyson being the preferred pairing, but now I want to try something different and I've always been a Heero/Relena fan. I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Heero entered the room and five pairs of eyes turned and gazed at him. An older woman in her early twenties walked over to him. She had dark short blue hair and from the colour of her skin, Heero guessed that she was from Italy.

"Hello my name is Noin Can I help you?" she asked with a smile. Heero nodded.

"Name's Heero and I'm here for the dance lessons" he replied. The women looked shocked at first and then a smirk appeared on her face. She turned towards the four girls that were busy warming up.

"Ah so that's what you were giggling about" she said. The girls nodded. Heero turned and gazed at the girl. He soon recognised the girl he had spoken too early that day.

"Relena can you help Heero for this afternoon?" Noin asked. Relena nodded and walked over. Ah so that's her name Heero thought to himself.

"Sure. If you'll come with me and I'll get you your uniform" Relena said. Heero followed her. Relena handed him his uniform.

"There go and get changed and I'll wait for you" Relena told him. Heero smirked.

"Why don't you come in and watch?" he asked. Relena returned the smirk.

"Thanks but no thanks" she replied. Heero shrugged his shoulders and went to get changed. He reappeared a few minutes later. Relena started giggling. Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Lets just say you look better in your other clothes" Relena told him when she had stopped giggling.

"Yea well lets get this over with" he replied and for the next hour and a half, Relena helped Heero to learn the basics of dance. After the lesson, Heero went to get changed and saw Relena and Noin walking off.

"Hey wait up" he called out as he rushed over to them. They stopped and turned to face him.

"Can we help you?" Noin asked.

"I was just wondering if Relena wanted a ride home." Heero asked. Noin raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry but I don't need one, we're walking home" Relena replied and with that they turned on their heel and walked off. Heero sighed and put on his helmet and got on his bike and drove off, soon passing Noin and Relena. He couldn't believe that he got turned down, no one turned him down. He winced knowing how his friends would react when they found out.

He got home and put his bike away and dumped his bag and helmet in the hallway and ran up the stairs and within five minutes, he was in the shower. The warm water trickled down his body and Heero signed in relief. He washed his hair and body and when he had finished he turned the shower off and got out. He grabbed a towel and dried himself before putting on some dry clothes. He decided that it was better to just tell his friends before they found out at school so he called them to come over to his since Dr J seemed to be out and he'd rather not tell J at all. However, it seemed that his friends already knew. As soon as Duo walked through the door he burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you got turned down. I never thought I'd see the day" Duo said still laughing. Heero crossed his arms across his chest whilst Wufei, Trowa and Quatre nodded in agreement.

"I've got to hand it to you Maxwell that for once in your life your right" responded Wufei. At that moment, Duo stooped laughing and starred at Wufei,

"So you admit I was right?" Duo asked. Wufei glared at Duo. Duo backed down. It was not wise to challenge Wufei. Wufei was a descendent from an ancient Chinese tribe and was skilled in various martial arts. No one messed with Wufei even the toughest thugs and Wufei was not to be underestimated. Heero knew that Wufei could look after himself.

"How did you find out anyway?" Trowa asked breaking the silence.

"Hilde told me. I live in the opposite apartment block and we get along alright" Duo replied.

"She's also Relena's best friend and Relena tells her everything" Duo continued.

"Well it won't happen again" Heero told them confidently. Trowa raised an eyebrow that this.

"I wouldn't be so sure Heero" Quatre said as everyone turned to look at him.

"Listen Heero, Relena different from the other girls who throw themselves at you. She doesn't care about going out with boys and she's serious about dancing." Quatre explained.

Heero stared at Quatre "What's so important about dancing anyway? It's not like it's a serious sport or anything" Heero asked. Quatre rolled his eyes.

"That's like Relena saying basketball isn't important. Relena wants to be a professional dancer. She's really dedicated to it. She practises a lot harder than the others. She won't take you seriously because you only signed up for dance because there was nothing left for you to do." Quatre answered. Heero crossed his arms.

"Quatre how do you know this?" Trowa asked.

"Relena and I are friends. We met a few years ago at a charity ball and besides I've seen her dance and she's very good. Like I said, she's very dedicated. Besides I don't think Milliardo will let you see her" Quatre explained

"Why not?" Heero asked. Quatre rolled his eyes.

"Well the thing is Milliardo is very protective of his sister. That's why" Heero sighed.

"Like he's going to stop me" Heero replied just as confidently as before. Quatre sighed. He knew that is Heero would continue to pursue Relena that he and Milliardo would fight as they both as stubborn as each other.

"Well let's just say this year is going to be interesting" Quatre muttered. The others agreed.

Authors Note – That's it with chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy this. Please review


End file.
